


A Beautiful Day for a Wedding

by AngeliaDark



Series: The Papyton Journey of Love [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Sans is FINALLY content, Wedding Planning, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Some Things Better Left Alone' and 'The Real Reason Why'.</p><p>Papyrus and Mettaton's upcoming nuptials bring a whole new set of happiness, stress, and existential crises, and Sans is stuck in the middle of it all, trying to make it all work for himself, and for the couple-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Day for a Wedding

He had counted. Five months, two weeks, and six days, this had been in progress, and even counting all of those days—scratched them out on his calendar, even—Sans still couldn't believe that the day was actually coming on Friday. He couldn't believe that everything was ordered, set up, and ready to go.

He couldn't believe that Papyrus was getting married.

Five months, two weeks, and six days ago, he sat in his room with the receipt from the jewelers, trying to find SOME other reason than the obvious that Papyrus would have bought a $4,000 ring. He entertained several half-formed scenarios before going to sleep, hoping that when he woke up, it would just be a bad dream.

The mass-picture text he woke up to the next morning of a selfie with Papyrus and Mettaton with Mettaton holding up his hand and showing off a large pink diamond ring with the tagline of _'HE SAID YES!'_ dashed THAT wish to oblivion.

Almost instantly, there were calls coming in of everyone freaking out and wanting details. If Sans thought his friends and family were bad, it was NOTHING compared to when the MEDIA got wind of it.

Sans had lived up here long enough to know that the paparazzi were not kind at all, and it was only the fact that the new hot topic couple were Monsters that kept at least the worst ones at bay.

_**(So Sans gave a few of the more insistent ones A Bad Time. Sue him.)** _

In between interviews wedding planning, and Papyrus's actual work, Sans hardly saw his brother at all; which, in retrospect, may have been a good thing. He was still processing everything, and the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Papyrus's feelings with rash words and his own biased opinions.

But the real reason behind his distaste of the wedding was something somewhat stupid, if not justified (in his opinion); Papyrus had never mentioned wanting to marry Mettaton before. Not ONCE.

Had they really become that distant over time? So slowly that Sans didn't even notice how wide the chasm was until that moment? It was a heavily depressing that, that much was for sure.

So he took the time that everyone else used to be hyped up with wedding fever to lay low and get his own thoughts and emotions under control.

* * *

Months passed and the hype didn't die down all that much. Mettaton was still a shining star, and the news stayed on top of things. Sans did Papyrus a service by keeping the more shifty reporters at bay, and wasn't afraid to use his magic to make some threats. Wedding hype and relationship chasm aside, Sans still wasn't going to let his little brother get hurt.

A few months into the ordeal, Toriel pulled him aside and asked him—deliberately, letting him know that there was a DEFINITE REASON—to make a trip back to the Underground and get something that Papyrus had left there. Considering the direness that was hidden in her request, Sans didn't put up a fight and instead steeled himself for a shortcut back, pretty much the longest one he'd ever had to take.

After a few detours, there he was again, standing in the snow of Snowdin, which was silent for the first time in his memory of this place. Even the day he came here with Papyrus in tow was a colorful hubbub, alive with chatter.

He walked down the path that had been snowed over, passing familiar buildings; the library, the inn, Grillby's old place. All empty and dark. ALL of the buildings were dark...save for one.

His old house.

Sans clenched his hands, steeling himself for whatever was inside, and creaked the door open and stepped inside, looking around. It was mostly empty, save for a few candles lighting around the downstairs. He looked around at all the rooms downstairs and found nothing, then slowly ascended the stairs, seeing a flicker of light coming from beneath what used to be Papyrus's room.

He rested his hand on the doorknob, then slowly turned it and opened the door.

Inside was an old lantern that had been stashed away in the shed that they almost never used, a magical flame burning inside and warming the whole room. Curled up in the corner where his bed used to be was Papyrus, dozing in a sleeping bag.

Sans felt both relief and confusion. Why was Papyrus here? He crept over and sat down next to Papyrus's sleeping form, leaning over to make sure he was okay. Papyrus's sleep seemed a little troubled, like his dreams were anything but happy, and Sans could feel waves of anxiety roll off of him.

This wasn't a state he wanted his brother to be in. Sans laid out next to Papyrus, curling an arm around him, just to let him know he was there, and began reciting 'Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny' from memory. Within the first couple of sentences, Papyrus seemed calmer, and by the time Sans was done retelling the story, the anxiety had died down. Glad that Papyrus was calmed, Sans nestled next to his brother, dozing off too.

* * *

The next morning (WAS it morning? He couldn't even tell down here anymore...), Sans woke up to Papyrus gently shaking him. He sat up, rubbing his face. "...why'd you come down here, Paps?" he asked, still bleary from sleep but not so much so as to forget where he was and why.

Papyrus was silent for a few moments, leaning back against the wall with an almost defeated expression. "...I just...needed some quiet," he replied, sighing heavily. "Nothing big, just...a day or two to myself..."

Sans frowned, his expression sharp. "Has...everything been going okay with...you know..." He didn't WANT there to be discord in his brother's engagement, heavens no, but it was still something he had to ask.

"NO!" Papyrus cried, making Sans jump. "That's just IT! He's been PERFECT!" He began gesturing with his hands as he spoke, his words garbled slightly to mesh with an undertone of Wingdings, something Sans knew he only did when he was TRULY distressed, which was almost never. "Mettaton's been handling it all SO well! The planning, the scheduling, much of the decision-making...!" He rubbed his face. "And I've been trying to keep up, I really have! It's not the work ITSELF, but it's everything that comes with it!"

He brought his knees up to his chest, curling his arm around them. "...I'm just tired, Sans...of having my every move followed and hounded and scrutinized. Mettaton's been doing his best, but..." He sighed. "I'm not an idiot. I know what people have been saying about me. I read about how the marriage is a sham for more publicity..."

Sans leaned back when Papyrus's soul sparked angrily. "Can you BELIEVE that, Sans?! Can you believe how CRUEL they've been being? I've never SEEN Mettaton more upset! I swear, Sans, I was going to burn that publication to the ground, if Mettaton hadn't told me to cool down for a couple of days..."

Papyrus leaned his head on his knees, the anger leeching out of his bones almost tangibly. Sans reached out and hugged Papyrus tightly.

"Hey...it's gonna be alright, Paps..." he said quietly. "It comes with being high-profile...but it's not what THEY think, it's what YOU think...and YOU think Mettaton is the best thing since spaghetti. So LET those idiots think what they want. They're just jealous that Mettaton snagged the stunningly handsome Great Papyrus."

Papyrus snorted, wiping at his eyesockets. "Nyeh heh...you're right..." he said, leaning against Sans. "Just like how they're jealous of ME because I have both a beautiful fiance AND the greatest big brother in the world."

"Pssh, yeah, they SHOULD be jealous, I'm pretty awesome," Sans teased back, patting Papyrus's head. They sat in silence for a good long while before Sans spoke up again. "...You wanna head home now?"

Papyrus shifted for a moment. "...I really should," he said slowly. "...just a little more time?"

Sans smiled, sitting back against the wall next to Papyrus. "Sure thing, bro," he replied. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

That time was just two months ago, and it seemed to do Papyrus a world of good. After returning to the Surface, Papyrus was refreshed and happy, and finally worked out the last of the big details.

The ceremony would be private; friends and family only. The reception would be open to Monsters and human associates. Asgore would be performing the ceremony, with Sans as Papyrus's best man ( _"One pun or joke during the ceremony, Sans, and you're dead to me," Papyrus had said_ ), Alphys as maid of honor, and Frisk and Kid as flower and ring bearers, respectively.

Sans made it through the rehearsal dinner and enjoyed an evening at his place with Papyrus for the 'bachelor party', which mostly consisted of the two of them playing video games and playing catch-up on each others' lives. The mini-breakdown that Papyrus had two months ago seemed a thing of the past, and Papyrus seemed to be taking Sans's advice to heart.

Sans decided to play responsible big brother and put Papyrus to bed at midnight so they wouldn't be late the next day, but stayed up all night himself, staring at the ceiling and finally letting it settle in that this was happening. His little brother was getting married, moving in with Mettaton, and having a whole new life. Back Underground, it was the life he always imagined for Papyrus...now it terrified him.

He managed to doze for an hour or so before his alarm went off, then he pulled Papyrus up out of bed and pushed him into the shower before getting the tuxes out, BARELY managing to hold back a grimace at his own.

They just HAD to agree on a black-and-pink theme, didn't they? No wonder Undyne looked ready to murder someone after getting back from the tailor's. At least he managed to look good with any color.

The morning was a blur of readiness, and he had himself, Papyrus, Frisk, and Kid ready by the time the limo showed up. Wasting no time, they piled in and rode to the temple, getting there with plenty of time to spare to get ready.

Sans sighed as he readjusted his tie for the fourth time—he kept loosening it unconsciously—and passed by the bathrooms, pausing when he heard Alphys's distressed voice inside.

"...and he's not coming out! He won't even open the door for anyone! I don't know what to do, Undyne, the wedding starts in ten minutes!"

Oh, what was the diva up to NOW? Sans geared himself up for a posterior-kicking as he took a shortcut into Mettaton's prep room, the snark dying halfway up when he saw Mettaton sitting at a desk, his face buried in his arms and his body shaking with sobs.

"...Mettaton?"

Mettaton sat up with a start, whipping around to look at Sans, his hair a ruffled mess and his face streaked with tears. He quickly reached up and wiped his face, half-turning around, shamed to be seen like that. "I...I'm okay, Sans...I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm—"

"Mettaton." Sans walked over, turning Mettaton around to face him. "What's the matter? This wedding starts in about ten minutes, you're not letting Alphys in to help you, so what's going on?"

There was a heavy silence, save for the occasional sniffle from Mettaton before he reached up and put a hand to his face. "Sans...I...don't know if I can do this..." he said softly.

Sans held back the initial reaction of Gaster Blasting the robot to oblivion right on the spot, and took a deep breath before letting it out. "...okay," he said evenly. "Okay, that's a thing. A bit late for that since we're now...yeah, EIGHT minutes away from showtime..."

"Sans, you don't GET it!" Mettaton cried, dropping his fist on the desk and almost cracking it. "Right now, the most perfect person is standing at the alter, and he's about to change his life forever. For ME!" He sniffled again, wiping his face. "...Sans...I don't know if I can do this to him...he..." He buried his face in his hands. "He deserves so much BETTER than me...!"

Mettaton cried into his hands, his frame shaking. "He's b-been SO good to me! Taking all the bad publicity and paparazzi and...and all the absolute...BULLSHIT...that's come at him since the engagement! If it hadn't been ME, he NEVER would have had to deal with all this! He's too sweet, too WONDERFUL to have to put up with that! I...I don't..." He crossed his arms over the desk and rested his head on them. "...I don't deserve him..."

Sans stood there for a moment, flexing his hands for a moment before reaching out and touching Mettaton's shoulder. "...you're right. You DON'T deserve him," he said, shaking his head. "Just like I don't deserve to have him as a brother. But you know what? He sticks around for me. And he'll stick around you, because he CHOSE you. If he didn't want to do this, he wouldn't. Papyrus doesn't waste his time, love, and effort on things he doesn't think are worth it."

He sat Mettaton up, looking the robot in the eye. "You promised me, Mettaton," he said, his voice firm. "You PROMISED me that you would take care of him, and never hurt him. And right now, if he doesn't see you join him up on that alter in..." He checked his watch. "...four minutes, you'll hurt him beyond repair, and I swear to god, I'll turn this wedding into a funeral. I already have the tux, so either way, it's GONNA be worn for a reason. You got me?"

Mettaton wiped his face, giving Sans a smile. "...I've got you," he replied, then reached out and hugged Sans tightly. "Thank you, Sans..."

Sans gingerly patted Mettaton's back. "...Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the cute brother, but please, safe this for Papyrus. I am giving you permission to cuddle Papyrus. That is my gift to you." Mettaton let him go with a giggle, sitting back.

"Could you get Alphys for me please?" he asked. "I need my maid of honor."

"You got it. See you in three." Sans unlocked the door and almost ran into Alphys. "He's ready. See you at the alter." He hurried out to the alter, where Papyrus was waiting and almost hopping in place from glee. "Settle down, bro, before you bring the place down," he snickered.

Papyrus gave him a LOOK, but refrained from retorting when the music started up. Sans smiled, waiting there quietly as Frisk and Kid walked down together, Frisk sprinkling out pink rose petals as Kid balanced the ring pillow on his head, making Sans grateful the little guy managed to find his coordination.

After Frisk and Kid were situated, Undyne, Toriel, and a pair of human girl friends that Mettaton had made made their way down the aisle. Sans had to keep himself from laughing at the highly-uncomfortable and almost murderous expression Undyne had that she was trying to smother at having to wear a pink dress, but her tirade was kept to herself as she took her position at the front with the others.

New music struck up and the congregation stood and turned to the doorway. Sans saw Papyrus's hands fidgeting as the curtain drew back, but soft gasps and murmurs from everyone else made him look away from his brother and across the room, seeing what frazzled everyone.

Alphys was escorting Mettaton down the aisle...but it wasn't the Mettaton everyone was expecting. Instead, Mettaton was in his first initial form, the large pixel lights of his front flickering with what Sans could only assume to be nervousness. Considering all the talk Sans had heard about Mettaton picking out the right out fit for the wedding, he figured that Mettaton choosing this form was a last-minute decision.

Sans glanced back over at Papyrus, and felt his soul twitch when he saw the look of absolute ADORATION on his brother's face. Papyrus looked barely able to contain himself as Alphys led Mettaton up and handed him over to Papyrus, stepping back with a giggle.

Papyrus held Mettaton's hands tightly, beaming like it was Christmas, his birthday, and a new episode of Cooking with a Killer Robot all at once, his soul literally glowing through his tux. The pixel lights on Mettaton's front shifted into the shape of a heart as Asgore began the ceremony.

Sans couldn't focus on anything but Papyrus, nothing else in the room shining brighter than his brother's smile. And now, he finally understood what Mettaton was talking about. There was no questioning or surprise from Papyrus, only pure delight and acceptance of Mettaton no matter what form he took. All that mattered to Papyrus was that Mettaton was coming down the aisle and marrying him.

During the whole ceremony, Papyrus and Mettaton kept their eyes (pixel lights) on each other, going through their vows, and only unclasping their hands when came time to put the rings on. Sans and Alphys took the rings off of the pillow on Kid's head and handed them to Papyrus and Mettaton for the two to put them on the other.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands!" Asgore announced, smiling. "You may now—"

Alphys reached over and flipped the switch on Mettaton's back, and in a flash of light—and was that GLITTER?—Mettaton was back in his EX form, diving into Papyrus's arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"...keep doing that." Asgore beamed. "Congratulations, you two!"

Papyrus nuzzled Mettaton's face, picking him up in his arms and spinning him around. Mettaton laughed, hugging Papyrus tightly and kissing him again.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two!" Undyne shouted, whipping off her dress to show she had worn her jeans and black tank top underneath. "That damn tailor wouldn't go up a size, so I've been dieting for three weeks, let's eat!"

Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as they filed out and headed outside for the reception. The property quickly became overrun with more Monsters and humans mingling around, giving their congratulations to Papyrus and Mettaton, and some crowding around watching Undyne stab her bridesmaid dress repeatedly with her spear.

Sans took a backseat to most of the hubbub, reclining back against a tree and half-dozing. He sort of figured he might be more comfortable sleeping underneath one of the tables, but the last thing he needed was someone accidentally kicking him.

So Papyrus was married. It happened. And surprisingly enough, the world didn't end. His little brother was all grown up now, and had shown that he was able to take care of himself, and the new addition to the family.

Ah, crap, that's right, Mettaton was now his BROTHER-IN-LAW...

"Hey, Sans."

Sans peered up, seeing Mettaton standing over him, smiling. He flashed the robot a grin. "Sup, Mettaton?" he asked. "Need me for somethin'?" He then went blue around the cheekbones when Mettaton bent down and kissed his skull.

"Just saying thank you," Mettaton replied. "For everything." Smirk. " _'Little brother'._ "

Oh, them's was fighting words there. "Y'know, little brothers can TOTALLY be a pain in the coccyx," he replied, his left eye flashing. "And since I never had a big brother to piss off, consider yourself filled for the job."

Mettaton grinned. "I'll make sure to keep my guard up," he said, reaching down and picking Sans up by the back of his tux. "Now let's go, it's time to cut the cake and then dancing!" He headed back over to the party, still carrying Sans.

"...This is SO undignified."

"Oh hush, you're just happy you're not expending energy to walk."

Well, he wasn't WRONG...

* * *

Sans flopped back into bed, yawning. WHAT a day. What a NIGHT. The party went on longer than expected, since everyone was having too much fun—Papyrus especially; the guy LOVED a good party. There was plenty of food, dancing, and games with what was SURE to be hundreds of pictures showing up on his social media soon enough.

In any case, he already had his favorite shot, where Papyrus pulled him in for a hug and took a selfie of the two captioned _'BEST BROTHER EVER!'_. Sans had Papyrus send it to him, then sent it back captioned '#'BestMan'EverLOL'.

He was going to print that picture out and frame it later.

After the party wound down, mostly due to the younger ones getting tired and dozing off in a little pile, Mettaton grabbed a bouquet of roses—pink, naturally—and tossed them over his head and into the crowd of almost rabid girls before getting into the limo with Papyrus that would take them to his private jet.

Sans reached over and grabbed his phone, checking his messages one last time and finding a selfie text of Papyrus and Mettaton captioned _'THANKS AGAIN, SANS!'_. He was even too sleepy to figure out which one of them sent it.

He put the phone down and snuggled up next to Toriel, feeling that he needed all the sleep he was going to get for a long talk with her tomorrow. She seemed to have a lot to discuss with him, if that pink-rose bouquet in the vase on her bedside table had anything to say about it.

 

**THE END**


End file.
